Meeting Grace Ryan
by LaurAmourFromOz
Summary: Companion to 'A Brilliant And Beautiful Mystery' Contains Data and My OC's Jayne Moore and Grace Ryan and their time at the academy. may not make a lot of sense on its own


Title: Meeting Grace Ryan

Author: LaurAmour

Characters: Captain Jayne Moore/Cmdr. Grace Ryan, _Data_

Rating: T  
Summary:

Disclaimer: Don't own Star Trek. Characters are mine, except for Data. I make no profit from this work of **fanfiction**

* * *

**Meeting Grace Ryan**

When I saw now Commander, (then barely Cadet) Grace Ryan for the first time I knew she was the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on. She seemed so fragile that I was afraid to even go near her. For a time I hardly spoke to her, in the first semester we had two classes together: Starfleet history and xenobiology. Two months in, after the ice had broken between us, a contributing factor to witch was that we had been partnered in our intermediate hand to hand combat class, after she had thrown me… twice I realized that I was not actually going to break her. We had struck up a fast friendship after that and by the end of the semester we were virtually inseparable.

* * *

In our second semester we had both picked up twenty-twenty forth century history, a subject that was commonly known as 'early twenties history' and temporal mechanics we would often stay out quite late studying, talking, sneaking in the odd Holodeck program and very occasionally (read: quite often) playing practical jokes on staff and students alike. One night three weeks into the semester her roommate Robyn who was in a particularly bad mood had started an argument that had escalated to the point where Grace had come and slept on the couch in my quarters. She had been upset and my roommate Carly who was friendly and easy going hadn't minded, Grace sleeping on our couch was not an uncommon occurrence especially on weekends.

After a fortnight Robyn was still moody and had taken to snapping at other students and even the odd professor and was making Grace uncomfortable who as a result was staying with us almost every second night. A week later Robyn had shown no sign of letting up and Carly and I had become very concerned. so we went to the quartermaster and after explaining our predicament and requested that Grace switch places with Carly, who at that point had formed a friendship with Robyn, that was very Carly though, a friend for the friendless. Long story short, the quartermaster approved the transfer and a week or so later Carly's presence had rubbed off on Robyn and she was back to her old self (we found out later that it had all been an elaborate ruse to put us in a room together). By the end of that semester my powers of deduction had begun to show themselves as I had become more comfortable around the other cadets and instructors. Before long I had become known to both cadet and instructor as 'Holmes' and Grace had by her close association with me become known as 'Watson' nicknames that had taken some getting used to but had grown on us.

* * *

By the beginning of the following year I had plucked up the courage to ask her out in an elaborately romantic way(which had gone rather swimmingly) and we had gotten together. We went through preliminary testing for the temporal division; there were twenty applicants in our year. Three of whom had been eliminated from the program by the end of the first of six weeks and another had dropped out sometime in the third week. By the end of phase one our group was down to sixteen. Of those sixteen, nine of us were Aussies; there was a Kirk, a Picard, a Riker, two Scotsmen, a Russian and an Englishman.

* * *

In the next semester our training was in full swing and we had been transferred to advanced hand to hand combat, our instructor was a half Klingon, half Vulcan named Toran, (how that heritage had come about, is a story for another time). We had also started the coarse that was commonly known as: 'late nineties/early twenties pop culture' as part of out temporal Division training. our professor was a human in her thirties who had a thing for the twenty first century. we had also begun Tactical training (also with Toran) I (finally) talked her into joining the drama and show choir club (we were called The Drama Fleet Cadets) of witch I had been a member since our first year, we were lead by an Android by the name of Data, who had traveled for some time with Captain Picard on The Enterprise D and E. That year we both stared in Hairspray, (she was cast as Penny and i was cast as Seaweed)

* * *

By the beginning of our third year i was planning to papoose to her. I had spoken to her Dad, who had given me his blessing and given me the "you hurt her, I kill you" speech. I made her a ring out of white gold and set a pink diamond into it and put it in a purple velvet box and after speaking to Data...and my parents... and Carly.. and Robyn... and the rest of the Drama Fleet Cadets, I decided to use a song that I had heard in late nineties/early twenties pop culture called 'Marry You' I changed the words around a bit and wrote a holodeck program, a magnificent theatre, with an empty stage and a holographic orchestra. I sat her in the middle of the fifth row (the best seats in the theater). The Drama Fleet Cadets were hidden in the wings (we had a whole set planned) The Orchestra started playing 'Marry You'. Needless to say she said yes. I pulled her on stage and the orchestra started playing 'What Makes You Beautiful' (the aforementioned elaborate and romantic gesture) and the others joined us on stage (along with a hologram of the much talked about Geordi LaForge) and then they played 'You Can't Stop The Beat' where (after five billion and seventy two rehearsals and twelve shows) we all fell into the parts and choreography (it was Epic). Then came: 'Black Or White'

* * *

The rest of that year and the beginning of the next were relatively unneventfull, filled with classes and wedding planning,as well as rehearsals for Pirates of Penzance (she was Kate and I was the Police Sargent). The second Semester of our final year we did 'The Sound Of Music' (she was Maria and I was Leisl) We got Married on closing night an hour after the final curtain It was, so amazing, The Drama Fleet Cadets did our music and we were married by Toran. We graduated two weeks later. After Graduation, we received our orders and then we had two months leave, before we shipped out.

* * *

_**A/N: I know I should be working on A Brilliant And Beautiful Mystery, but my Tribble wanted to know how they met and I had Grace Telling **__**Rosalie**____**but it just wasn't working. **__**I should**____**have the next chapter of **__**A Brilliant And Beautiful Mystery up in the next couple of weeks.**_


End file.
